Random
by Yeelimso
Summary: Random times of me and my friends. May have some cuss words and weird topics, please bare with me.
1. January 21, 2016

Times of me and my Elsword friends, in game...

* * *

Starring:

Me-EunAraHaan1 girl

Saber-AltarSaber girl

Ender-TimeboyEnder boy

Maya-MayaKIG2 boy

My sis-Diamond3Duo girl (duh)

dully note that this is written in the game, so yea...

* * *

Saber: all vs me

Saber: go

Sis: ?

Saber: all vs me :3

Sis: YAS

Sis: KEEL HER

Saber: lets try xD

Saber: im going to regret this...

Sis: Yas o well

Ender: KEEL IT

Sis: You count your girlfriend as an"it"? *^* Love is so beautiful..

Ender: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ._.

Saber: lol

Sis: Even in the g ame Saber is blushing.

...

Saber: im egg

Ender: wot?

Saber:nice to meet u

Sis: nah ya pyco

Ender: u paco

Maya: hello egg imma fox

Saber: dont eat me ok

Sis: rena = taco

Saber: I want to change eggs arent cool

...

Saber:1v4

Saber: XD

Me: It's gonna put me with you anyway

Sis: YAS COME TO DE DARKSIDE

Saber: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Ender: one of us, one of us

Saber: die ender

Maya: lol

Saber: .

Ender: D:

Maya: SMG4

Saber: smokeweed everyday...

Ender: under deez nuts

Saber: With teh hobo guy under the bridge

Maya: I'm a pineapple

Ender: WHO THE HELL R U

Saber: I'm me!

Maya: JOHN CENA

Saber:lol

Ender: no the h*ll your not


	2. January 22, 2016

**More random times, I hope you enjoy it, if you read... near the end it did get akward so I won't get into too much detail. This is just for humor so ^^ enjoy.**

* * *

January 22, 2016

Starring:

Me-AishaLover3

Saber-AltarSaber

Ender-TimeboyEnder

Sis-Diamond3Duo

* * *

Sis: *stalking saber

Me: its my onkly moves

Saber:why stalking meeeeee

Sis: now stalking ender

Ender: ._.

...

Saber: xD

Saber: ok oh wait let me sell stuff

Ender: i can't help it

Saber: .

Ender: .

Saber: am i look great ?

Ender: wot

Saber: how do i look ?

Ender: ummmm same as yesterday (?)

Saber: true...

Saber: well

Me:i think u look fine

Saber: inn ont

Saber: noy*

Ender: ._.

Saber: aisha tomorrow im gonna send u a gift

Ender: is it trick question friday already

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saber: no its not :3

Saber:why...:"(

Saber:ur so mean to me whyyy

Saber: *sob*

Ender: lol

Me: go slow

Sis: ok i think ix done

Saber: She dont want to accept my gift

Saber:wat should i do with her...

Sis: hoo

Sis: if you talking about me sis she stubborn/stupid

Saber: well true about stupid side

Ender: wow rood

Saber: xD

saber: jk jk

Ender: :T

Sis: u rood for no understanding

...

Sis: u might think im a rude child

Saber: no ur not

Sis: actually im only lik this in game :D

Me: LIAR

Sis: i actually very innocent in real life right sis?

Sis: 030

Sis: i STALK ENDER MUHAHAHAHAHAH

Me: ...

...

Saber: win

Ender: xD

Saber: got nothing

Sis: AWESOME SAUCE

Saber: nothing*

Saber: damit

Ender: ._.

Sis: so...

Saber: its all bcuz of u

Sis: wut wut did i do

Saber: oh im sorry

...

Ender: Hiner is just long for nothing

Saber:ke'm fdumke Ekemfl'ue

Ender: kek

Saber: kok

Sis: U R A LONG FOR NOTHING!

Me: ..

...

Saber: im *personal information so you not allowed to know the rest*

Ender: *insert lemy face*

Sis: STOMP ALL OVER YOU

Saber: u got chest in ur a** (I'll bleep {*} out the cuss words)

Saber: .

Ender: dafuq

Sis: i dont see it

Sis: umm

Ender: D:

Ender: don't look rood

While I went out so my dog could pee I come back in and somehow in the short period of time I was gone they talked about Ender having a baby... The rest of the day with them I got a bit salty and we had a short argument before doing the last dungeon together. During my salty period/time I told Ender and Saber things, if you wish to know.. prepare to have some childhood dreams broken and beware men, I will P.M you about what I had told them, it might change your perspective about me though. ^^'  
You have been warned, so please do not hate me if I tell you.


	3. January 23, 2016

**This one is short, cause nothing really happened that day...**

* * *

January 23, 2016

D as SaveMoney10 male

Maya as MayaKIG2 male

Me as Aishalover3 female

* * *

D: bro

Maya: yea

D:im still trying enchant my weapon...

Maya: Dang

D: ukr

D: ikr lol

Maya: i would give mine ice

D: me too

Maya: to slow people down

Me: ..?

...

D: hell be ok

Me:...

Me: wat?!

D: ...

D: ?

(please note I knew what D was talking about, but... playing stupid is more fun XD)

Me: u said h*** (I actually put the shift 8)

D: ...

D: ...

D: I meant he'll

...

Maya: i couldn't let u charge

D: lol

Maya: because it you let aisha charge then you already lost lol

D: oohhh

And we sparred a bit, I used Blaze Step and typed in that girl is on fire, D replied back with that girl is on fireeeeee shes walking on fireeeee. After some commotion, Saber login and we do more sparring 'till I meet up with my old friend Damiana322 and do a dungy with her and Saber. Btw, today is the day Altar changed from a Grand Master to a Crimson Avenger, her name fits for a Gm though, if you agree tell me and I'll inform her XD.


	4. January 24, 2016

**Its very short . Nothing happened that day.**

* * *

Starring:

Dami as Damiana322

Saber as AltarSaber

Me as Aishalover3

* * *

Saber: u got a child?

Me: WAT NO

saber: .

Me: I thought Dami did...

Dami: me?

Me: yea

Saber: aisha got a child aisha got a child

Saber: lol

Me: NO I DONT

Saber: YES U DO

Me: IM THE YOUNGEST OUT OF ALL OF U

Dami: lol

Saber: well true but...

Saber: i dont have any kids

Saber: want one tho :P

Me: ...

Me: LIAR

Dami: me too


	5. January 25, 2016 Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys, sorry there is no chapter today, I had a doctor's appointment and they mercilessly pulled four of my teeth out at once, it was painful for me so... :/ I couldn't actually play Elsword which is needed to write this story. Thanks if you understand, I hope all of these random times are fun.**


	6. January 26, 2016

**Hihi! yeelimso here and one more chapter of Random XD, My teeth feels better so I thought i'd play and we got new members in our guild! So their in here as swell, do note that these are actual conversations... Just in case your wondering, our guild name is HeavenlyBlue. Leader being Saber, and Ender being end in charge XD Ayna and Auri are twins.  
**

* * *

Starring:

AltarSaber as Saber

BootyCheeks/SaveMoney10D/RedNightUrza as D

YeelimsoLee as me

Aynal as Ayna

Aurieli as Auri

* * *

D: whats ur last name?

Me: .

D: Sasuge

Me: sighs*

Saber: ok sausage

Saber: nice to meet u

Saber: lol

...

Saber: dont spend AP

Saber: anymore

Me::P

Saber: DO U UNDERSTAND?

D: uh oh

Me: Too bad :P

D: sis is ragin again

D: ...

D: lol

Saber: GET THE H*** (bleeped) OUT OF MY HOUSE

D: k

D: lol

D: my office

Me: lol

...

Me: the chung looked like a girl tho!

D: lol

Saber: im laggin so hard

D: he always does

...

Me: that chung had a bun tho

D: that's my new catch prhas

Saber: gotta does till midnight

...

Ayna: when we saw 10D and Saber last night

Ayna: we were like

Ayna: o, we're not strong enouth

Ayna: but yolo

Me: XD

Auri: But then we shunned 10D cause like

Auri: No boys allowed

Ayna: Yeah, NO BoYS ALLOWED

...

D: Wait?

D: ...

Me:?

Auri: Basically

D: r u

Me: yes?

D: aisha lover!?

D: ...

Me: ...

D: ...

Me: wow

D: plz

Auri: lost...

D: dont keep me in suspense

D: lol

M: Yes

D: thsnku

D: thats all i wanted

Me: wow I thought u already knew

D: i was never informed

D: i jus found out cuz

D: of the room pass being the same

D: as last time

D: and ur writing a book

D: it sounded wayyy to familiar

Me: ..

...

D: i knew she was listening

Saber: who?

D: lol

Me: hahahahahahahahahah

D: u

Saber: listen to what

D: nothing :0

Saber: im kinda confused right now

D: lol

...

A bit later me and D gets in a fight about the person/thing I told Ender and Aber about in chapter 2... Soon enough its resolved thanks to Saber.

...

Auri: 7AN FRXXK

Auri: You didn't see that

Auri: Shhh


	7. January 31, 2016

_**January 31, 2016**_

 _ **Hehe... new friends**_

* * *

 _ **EnryuNoNatsu as Enry boy  
**_

 _ **Pegistar/Icewing5 as Pegi girl**_

 _ **Damiana322/picachoooo08 as Dami girl**_

 _ **Yeeso/Diamond3Duo as sis girl (or course)**_

 _ **EunAraHaan1 as Me**_

* * *

 _Enry: DONT ATTACK  
_

 _Enry: WAIT_

 _Sis: aw i missed_

 _Enry: No_

 _Enry: STOP_

 _Enry: IM STILL SO CONFUSED_

 _..._

 _Me: u the only guy_

 _Enry: lies_

 _Sis: 030_

 _Enry: o.o_

 _Enry: i see_

 _Sis: wait r u the only guy?_

 _Sis: ur a guy_

 _Enry: well_

 _Sis: oh_

 _Enry: yes_

 _..._

 _Enry: So peacefully_

 _Enry: in pvp xD_

 _Enry: lol_

 _Sis: lol_

 _(I used Fire Fox on him)_

 _Enry: .-._

 _..._

 _Enry: i had to pee_

 _Dami: she is olready deecd_

 _Enry: ;-;_

 _Enry: wut_

 _Sis: ..._

 _Sis: tmi dude tmi_

 _Enry: YOU SAID U HAD TO PEE TOO_

 _(Then my sis lectures him, saying he's a boy it should take him a shorter time then it took her to pee. Saying she took about 3 minutes while he took about 10.)_

 _..._

 _Enry: WHERE IS DAMIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _Enry: ;-;_

 _(Dami was picacho and we didn't tell him that she was Dami so... hehe...)_

 _..._

 _Enry: DAMIAAAAAAA_

 _Enry: o_

 _Enry: hy wait_

 _..._

 _Sis: we only kills raven (Enry) got it?_

 _Enry: WUT_

 _..._

 _Enry: DAMIA ;~;_

 _..._

 _Enry: DAMIA_

 _Pegi: CHAAANGE_

 _Enry: FIGHT ME_

 _Enry: DAMIA WANNABE (speaking to Dami... who is picaho)_

 _..._

 _Pegi: AHHH MIDTERMS ON FRIDAY AAAAA_

 _Enry: sucks for u_

 _Me: lets just GO_

 _Pegi: SCREW STUDYING_

 _..._

 _(In sparr it was us girls vs Enry... Can you guess who won? I think you can guess who won. If you can't obviously its us, the girls.)_

 _..._

 _Pegi: studying is good for the brain! NOT_

 _(who else agrees with her other then my sis, Enry, Dami, and me?)_

 _..._

 _Enry: YEESO_

 _Enry: WHERE ART THOU_

 _Enry: who lef?_


	8. February 6,2016

**February 6, 2016**

 **This one is really short so you can skip it, nothing really happened .**

* * *

 **Starring:**

 **AishaLover3 as Me**

 **yarukha as yaru**

 **SaveMoney10D as D**

 **and these two were just there and they said nothing...**

 **AltarSaber as Saber**

 **Yeeso as Sis**

* * *

Me: SABER

Me: UR A LIVESAVER

Yaru: THAT RHYMED

Me: XD

...

D: aisha is back

Yaru: nuuu (apparently doesn't want me QwQ)

Me: IM BACK

D: I think

(I interrupted him... obviously)


End file.
